C'était ce jour-là
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Kariya reporte dans un journal une de ses journées un peu spéciales. Journée où la jalousie l'avait atteint au plus haut point.


C'était ce jour-là…

C'était un jour d'automne, le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu l'avais fêté la veille chez ton meilleur-ami le musicien. De 15h à 19h je n'ai pas cessé de te regarder. Malgré le monde qu'il y avait, c'est-à-dire toute l'équipe et quelques personnes de ton entourage tel que ta famille, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : te crier je t'aime ! Pile au moment où cette envie s'était manifestée je t'avais aperçu avec lui. Vous étiez seul à seul si proche l'un de l'autre. La jalousie m'envahissant je m'empressais vers celui qui te monopolisait. C'en était trop ! Depuis 2 longues années que j'éprouvais de sincères sentiments envers toi ce crétin t'approchait, te collait. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression qu'il te draguait ! Il voulait capturer ton cœur j'en étais sûr et certain, malgré cela je n'osais pas m'opposer. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Tout ce que je savais c'était que là j'avais craqué et que Shindou était par terre les lèvres en sang. Mon poing l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Je constatais alors que la bête en moi s'était enfin réveillée bien sûr c'était sans compter les conséquences qui avaient suivi.

Voyant la scène les larmes me montait directement aux yeux, mes membres tremblaient. A ce moment-là je ne voulais qu'une chose : prendre le musicien par le col et continuer à frapper frapper frapper jusqu'à temps qu'il te lâche, éloigne son piètre corps du tien !

Alors que ton meilleur ami se remettait de mon coup violent tu te précipitais vers lui. Un regard inquiet se dessinait sur ton fin visage. La rage m'avait emporté et ce n'étais exactement maintenant que je réalisais mon erreur fatal. Effrayé par la situation, mon corps refusait de bouger alors que je remarquais que tout le monde l'entourait et que toi tu le prenais dans tes bras. Bras dans lesquels j'aurai voulu être à sa place ! Durant cette scène je n'avais ressenti qu'une seule chose : mon cœur qui se brisait en mille morceaux. Maintenant, en plus de mon amour que j'aurais pu, au moins, essayer de te faire comprendre j'avais perdu ta confiance et cela allant de soi : ton amitié.

Alors que tes cris résonnaient dans ma tête, je me réveillais. Shindou toujours dans tes bras. Les paroles piquantes que tu avais prononcé m'avaient atteint et permis de sortir de mon état paralysant. A chacune de tes phrases tu avais monté de plus en plus le ton jusqu'à hurler: « Kariya mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit bon sang ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis quelques mois ?! Tu n'en as que contre Shindou on dirait ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Je comprenais tes questions bien évidemment, d'ailleurs je désirais y répondre pourtant ma bouche refusait de s'ouvrir laissant un silence pesant s'installer dans la pièce. Perdu je me laissais tomber sur les genoux. Lorsque j'atteignais le carrelage tu te précipitais sur moi et me relevais tout en me prenant par le col. Je ne pouvais pas saisir ton regard ma tête étant baissé mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : ta colère avait atteint un très haut degré. Encore une fois tu me criais dessus ton buste à quelques centimètres du mien. N'arrivant plus à supporter ce cauchemar les larmes et sanglots recommençaient. C'est à ce moment que tu m'obligeais à relever ma tête. Contraint à te regarder, c'était la voix remplie d'une tristesse profonde et les joues ruisselantes que je t'avouais en murmurant : « Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si je t'aime moi ». Et là tu me lâchais le col de mon polo et reculais pour finir par me répondre : « Alors… ton comportement envers Shindou… c'est parce que… tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ? ». Je hochais la tête positivement peu soucieux des personnes autour de nous. Pendant que tu essayais de te remettre de ma brève déclaration Akane emmenait Shindou afin de lui procurer les soins nécessaires. Avant de quitter la pièce ton meilleur-ami me jetait, bizarrement, un regard paisible en me souriant encore mais cette fois-ci différemment. Sur un ton neutre et tranquille il te disait : « Ne t'en fais pas Kirino ça va, Akane va me soigner. Après tout je suis une victime idéale pour l'homme jaloux qu'est Kariya. D'un côté… je le méritais peut être… va savoir… ».

Juste après la courte réplique de Shindou tout les autres nous laissaient seul à seul sur le pallier. Contre toute attente tu me saisissais par les épaules et parlait doucement. Tu voulais absolument que je t'avoue, que je te dise tout. Et je l'avais fait 30 secondes après ta demande. Lorsque j'avais terminé tu restais étonné à me regarder. J'avais conscience du rateau que j'allais me prendre mais tout te dire m'avait enlevait un horrible poids sur mon cœur. Les rougeurs envahissaient alors mes joues, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, tu m'attirais tant… C'est alors que je cru rêver pourtant tout était bel et bien réel : tu venais de me dire qu'il y avait possibilité de se mettre ensemble d'être en couple ! Tout ça tu me l'avais avoué la voix calme et douce en sentiment. Ta main avait effleuré la mienne et elles avaient fini par se liées l'une dans l'autre, une envie de t'embrasser me venait d'un coup. Voyant que j'hésitais un peu pour faire le premier pas tu prenais mon menton et portais tes lèvres aux miennes. Alors que l'on s'embrassait longuement les larmes me revenaient. J'étais tellement heureux que des milliers de « je t'aime » n'auraient sans doute pas suffit pour t'exprimer mon amour.

Ce jour-là c'était ton anniversaire. Ce jour-là j'avais frappé ton meilleur-ami par simple jalousie. Ce jour-là j'avais gâché ta fête. Mais pourtant ce même jour je t'avais avoué mes sentiments et avais pu atteindre tes lèvres dans un tendre baiser.


End file.
